


Prince and the Princess

by TizzyMcWizzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Manon is an agent of chaos, One Shot, Post-Episode: s02 Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2), because I said so, day 24 - cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizzyMcWizzy/pseuds/TizzyMcWizzy
Summary: Adrien walked up to the door of the Dupain-Cheng household. The walls were a calming off-white brick and the door was a deep chocolate brown, however, Adrien didn't know why he was paying so much attention to the walls and the door. Probably his nerves. Yeah, just his nerves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Prince and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I've had this waiting since April 1st so I'm super excited to share it with y'all. Enjoy!!

Adrien walked up to the door of the Dupain-Cheng household. The walls were a calming off-white brick and the door was a deep chocolate brown, however, Adrien didn't know why he was paying so much attention to the walls and the door. Probably his nerves. Yeah, just his nerves.

His nerves? Why was he nervous? He was just dropping off a Tupperware container that Alya needed to return to Marinette. Though the request was a little strange, he was in the area and he'd do anything to help a friend. Adrien had no reason to be nervous! Marinette was just Marinette, his caring and compassionate classmate. Even though she seemed a bit shy around him, he didn't blame her, a lot of people were like that considering who he was, she was first and foremost kind and loving to everyone. There was absolutely no reason for him to be nervous. 

And yet, here Adrien Agreste stood in front of the Dupain-Cheng's door, hand up and about to knock, gripping a Tupperware container, nervous out of his mind. 

Just knock Adrien! His mind yelled. It's just Marinette! 

Well, maybe it being just Marinette made him nervous.

He wiped his hand on his pants leg and reached up to knock again. Then, he heard laughter and yelling from inside. It was Marinette's voice and another higher voice. There was the pounding of some footsteps, more laughter, and yelling. His nerves went up tenfold.

"Knock, or I'm gonna knock!" Plagg hissed from inside Adrien's pocket.

"Okay, okay!" Adrien whisper-yelled back. He knocked on the door three times. The voices on the other side of the wood quieted down. Then a set of footsteps going down the stairs broke the brief silence and approached the door.

The door handle jiggled and he heard Marinette's muffled voice. He almost made out what she said when the door blew wide open. Marinette, in all her pink and glitter-covered glory, stood in the doorway with a gown fit for a princess and a tiara upon her head. "-at some poi-" the words spilled out until she met his gaze. Her eyes were wide open, staring at him, like a deer in headlights.

"Uh," oh god, "hey, Marinette." Adrien chuckled and waved a hand awkwardly. His eyes were probably as wide as hers. There's glitter on her face. It matches her freckles.

"Hu-" Marinette sputtered. "Hey, Adrien." She blinked. "What brings you here?" Her posture was rigid and stiff.

"Oh," he blinked and shook his head trying to shake away the warm haze that covered his mind. "Alya meant to drop this off, but something came up, and I was in the area, so, uh." He tapped the Tupperware in his hand for a moment. Stop rambling! "Here." He stuck the container out to her.

"Oh." She stared at the container and then took it from him. "Thanks," she looked up at Adrien and caught his gaze.

"Your welcome, Marinette." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away. "Also, nice outfit." He smiled warmly at her. Why was she wearing a gown anyways? Well, Marinette liked fashion, she might've been testing out the seams.

"Thanks," she said, near monotone. "Oh, oh!" Realization spilled over her face. She reached up to touch the tiara on her head and flushed brightly when she felt the metal. "I was just playing princess!" She explained reverently.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled wider. Playing princess? That made a little sense, maybe. 

"Ah! I mean- we- we were playing princess." Marinette gripped the sides of the Tupperware container and grimaced.

"I'm not judging," Adrien laughed, putting his hands up in defense. Who was he to judge, he was a leather-clad cat boy after all. She joined him in laughter, though hers sounded a bit forced. 

The dress really suited her though, it was pink, a signature Marinette color, and covered in glittering sparkles, making her shine. It was cut just above her collarbone and lined with lace. The sleeves were puffed and also lined in lace. The skirt was fluffy and full of ruffles, traveling all the way to her ankles. She did look a lot like a true princess...

He was knocked out of his trance by a small gasp at her hip.

"The prince has arrived!" An eye-patch wearing Manon called, grabbing Adrien by the arm and pulling him into the house.

"The huh?" Adrien sputtered and glanced between Marinette and Manon. He stumbled over his feet and tried not to fall over.

"The prince! To help the princess, of course. Unless you aren't up for the task," Manon waved a finger in his face and smirked at him. He scowled and smiled back. She then handed him a broom, swiped from the corner. 

"Manon, Adrien is very busy-" Marinette started.

A light feathery feeling filled his stomach. He didn't have to go just yet, fencing practice could wait. "Of course I'd be up to the task," Adrien laughed confidently and took the broomstick from Manon, parrying her cardboard sword with ease. "What prince would say no to saving a princess?" What prince would say no to saving Marinette?

"Ah- Adrien are you sure?" Marinette asked.

"Of course," he called over his shoulder adjusting his footing to best counter Manon’s wild swings, "Princess, uh," he glanced at Marinette for help.

"Cornelius!" Manon stopped swinging her sword and whispered to him behind a hand.

"Cornelius!" He stuck a finger up into the air as if the name had come to him. "Princess Cornelius, quickly, get away from here or you'll get killed by the pirate!" He waved Marinette back, continuing to parry Manon's clumsy jabs.

"Killed!?" Manon yelled. "I'm not a murderer, Mr. Prince!" She hit him on the head with the sword. Adrien yelped in shock more than pain.

"Aaugh, sorry!" Adrien grumbled and pouted at Manon. Murder, not cool, okay.

Marinette smiled, the worry absent from her face. "The enchantress wants to turn me into a lizard!" Marinette pointed at Manon with one hand and shut the door with the other, before gathering up her skirt and running up the stairs. Her dress bounced at her feet, reflecting sunlight off the glitter.

"Her parents stole my magical key!" Manon ran after her, abandoning her duel with Adrien.

"A magical key?" He chased after Manon, going up the steps two at a time and sliding through the doorway. Adrien jumped in front of Manon, shielding Marinette, who climbed onto the couch. Marinette looked down at the Tupperware container and then tossed it behind her into a pile of pillows covering the floor.

"Yes, a very special one." Manon glanced around Adrien. "Ahh! Adrien your shoes!" Manon pointed to his feet. His shoes were indeed, still on his feet. 

For anyone that doesn't know, Asian people like cleanliness, and one way they keep their houses clean is by not wearing shoes in the house. Adrien knew this, of course, he'd been to Marinette's house before, but in the chaos of sword fighting Manon, the Enchantress, he'd forgotten to take them off. 

"Oh!" He yelped and tugged off his orange sneakers as quickly as he could. Manon took his distractedness to her advantage and poked him in the side with the sword. 

Adrien gasped and clutched his side. He stumbled over into a pile of pillows laying beside the couch. "No! Cruel world!" He cried dramatically, careful to place the shoes upside down on the floor during his fall.

"Mwahahaha! The prince is down!" Manon jumped over him and the pillows and grabbed Marinette's arm. "Now for the princess!" She cried. Adrien rolled over to watch the confrontation.

"No! I'm not ready to live 'till the end of my days as a reptile!" Marinette fell to her knees in an exaggerated fashion.

"Bzzz, zap!" Manon cast out her spell and tapped Marinette's nose. The princess fell back onto the pillows beside him and whined. "Now you're a lizard!" Manon pointed at her with a firm finger.

Marinette balled her hands into fists and put them next to her face, like a cat. She stuck out her tongue and puffed up her cheeks.

Adrien looked to Manon, who looked confused and disgusted. He promptly burst out laughing. 

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Marinette sat up and punched his shoulder lightly, pouting, which only made him laugh harder.

"That's your impression of a lizard?" He snorted. "You look like a newborn kitten!"

Marinette scrunched up her nose and crossed her arms, glaring at him before bursting out into laughter herself. Her shoulders shook and she fell back into the pillows. It was the bubbly and warm sort of laughter that filled a listener's stomach with heat and adoration. "I don't know, how do you think a lizard should act?" She put her hands on her hips, which looked funny, as she was laying on her back.

"Well, first of all, a lizard doesn't talk." Manon put a finger up to Marinette's lips. Adrien covered his mouth to stop himself from giggling. Somehow, Marinette frowned deeper at both of them.

"Well, what do we do now, enchantress? The prince and the princess have been defeated," Adrien asked Manon.

"Hmm," she put a small hand to her chin. "Well, the prince can still save the princess." Manon looked at the floor and tapped her lips, looking deep in thought.

"How so?" Adrien whispered. Marinette's eyes widened in curiosity as well.

"You can break the curse..." She looked up. "By kissing the princess!" Manon put her first into her palm like she just solved a problem. But now there was a new problem.

Adrien's face turned redder than Ladybug herself. Marinette bolted upright. "WHAT!?" the two teens cried.

"A kiss cures most evil spells." Manon looked at Marinette and smirked. "I'm sure it'll work this time as well." 

"Bu- bu- bu-" Marinette's hands flew up into her hair.

"We don't have to." Adrien turned to Marinette. "I- if you're not comfortable with it, we don't have to," despite himself he put his hands on his cheeks. Christ, they were warm.

"N- i- it's, it's," she stumbled and looked between Manon and Adrien frantically. Then, a determined frown set over her face. "I-it's fine. Kiss my cheek." She slapped her cheeks and then laid back on the pillows.

"Wha- we," his voice was getting higher in octave by the minute. "Are you sure?" He squeaked. What was wrong with him? What is wrong with him! It's not like he didn't almost kiss Marinette while they were acting for a Nino's movie, and she had actually kissed him on the cheek before, but this, this, why the heck was this different at all? Well maybe it was the fact that they were alone, apart from Manon, in her house, and Marinette was wearing a beautiful princess dress, laying on her floor, eyes closed, glittering, and waiting for him to kiss her on the cheek. And maybe it was also because she was beautiful, but, but, no matter!

Adrien took a deep breath and willed his stupid fluttering confidence to come to center stage. "Oh, Princess Cornelius. What a fate has come upon thee. If I were not a fool, you wouldn't be a slumbering reptile, would you?" He whispered, kneeling beside her head. Marinette was still frowning, brows furrowed and lips slightly pouting. Adrien, despite his pounding heart, took a light hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Do not frown, Princess." Her face twitched and relaxed. "It will be alright," he told her, or himself. He leaned in, stopping within an inch of her face. Her lips strained back a smile. Adrien chuckled lightly, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm and smelled like pastries.

He pulled back and watched her face scrunch up. Marinette bit her lip and opened her eyes wide, sparkling blue. He smiled at her, blood pounding in his ears. Then, she lifted her arms up like a zombie and sat up, groaning. 

Manon giggled and clasped a hand over her mouth. Adrien stifled a laugh, eagerly awaiting her performance.

"The princess is," Marinette groaned, "saved!" She threw her arms up above her head and laughed. 

"Hooray!" Adrien laughed and threw his arms up as well. "Now," he stood up on wobbling knees. Curse the damn things. "We have an enchantress to defeat." He put out a hand for her. Marinette smirked and stood up on her own, pressing out her skirt. 

"Agreed." She gave him a toothy grin and grasped his hand, shaking it thoroughly. They both turned back to Manon, whose smile was full of mischief.

"That is, if you can catch her!" Manon jumped up and ran up the stairs to Marinette's room. 

"Easy!" Marinette cried and ran up the stairs after the enchantress, hitching her skirt and dragging him along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Check out some sketches I did for this fic here, https://tizzymcwizzy.tumblr.com/post/616407582386552832/adrinette-april-day-25-cheek-kiss-some-sketches


End file.
